thequadsofpainfieldguidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Quads of Pain Field Guide Wiki
DO NOT EDIT UNDER THIS LINE UNLESS IN QoP DON'T Welcome to the The Quads of Pain Field Guide Wiki This ''is why we stop animal abusers. '''This Video is ''SAD so TRY not to cry.' And Be sure to visit http://www.wix.com/anhuntz/quads-of-pain#! The video is down there somewhere.thumb|300px|right|This IS why we do our job. This is why we help them so they don't feel lonly, left out, scared, sad, and they all feel that way because humans are selfish and all there asking for when they eat meat or drink milk is they want to die early! SO STOP! GO VEGAN! VEGANS EAT WAY MORE THAN YOU THINK! And PLEASE don't make fun of us, because you know your making fun of your self. Our Topic The Quads of Pain, or QoP are part of the 6 billion AETA (Animals for the Ethical Treatment ''of ''Animals) witch is kind of like PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) If you are a human and you want to be like the Quads of Pain then be a PETA! If your an animal besides a human then be an AETA! 'BUT '''there is an age limit!!!! FOR HUMANS: If you are 1-18 years old, click here: http://www.petakids.com/ If you are 18-∞ or mature, then click here: http://www.peta.org/ So you can learn why the PETA and ATEA are igsistant. PETA and AETA are not alike so don't go screaming to the leader of PETA if you get frustrated so inform AETA's leader at lionhuntz@gmail.com. How we were created {C The Quads of Pain started in Tokyo, Japan where the "canidae pack" were having a reunion. At that time Aaron was 7 (1 in human) and he was playing with the others. There was two big rocks and the little ones (including Aaron) were jumping across. Behind a bush, Sarah Palin sniped out all but 2. One was a COMPLETELY white and one was our strong leader. They ran to get the adults but by the time they got to the rocks, Palin was gone. Since Aaron's 2 bigger brothers were killed he got angry and said a few cuss words and planned revenge! The white wolf ran away to find a dojo to train ASAP hard after losing 8 of his cousins and brothers and sisters. Aaron's family moved to the USA short after his Dad told him to create a Quad group. And so he did. He was driving a quad jeep and a crazy cat ran in front of him and Aaron slammed the breaks so hard the jeep blew up (lol) He asked the cat if he wanted to join he said "meow" so Aaron took that as a yes. Through out time Aaron learned his name, Ethan . Then he saw the LAST green furred bobcat in the world. He just moved in from Germany. He had a bad temper at the time after LOSING his master in a duel with "Ian " (one of our enemies) and so Aaron asked "You want to plan revenge ,huh? Well join my Quad group. And the bobcat excepted. A few weeks later Aaron was trying not to kill his new HQ mate, Ethan, and he thought, since Aries is alone I need another quad!, and he walked outside and just picked a random animal and snatch it... so he caught a spider, well it looked like a spider but it was "long claw Dorian " who is now Aries' HQ mate. A few more weeks later Aaron went to AETA space camp for an entire week and met the best elite commanders EVER! Tech - Turtle and Flame . THE END A short Story After space camp the Quad shuttle they were flying in got shot and exploded. When it crashed there were animal catchers who threw out the pilots, threw out the elite comandets and grabbed Aaron. They put him in their van. When they got to the shelter some guy grabbed Aaron and took him home. This guy was very friendly. He was a member of PETA. His pet was a member of the AETA! The new owner found out and started digging. He dug up a gigantic hole. He put an HQ in there. Then he dug a tunnel to the door. He put a pipe there. He filled up the top of the HQ with dirt and planted grass. Finally he built a dog house around the end of the pipe. The next day Techy put an antennae on the new grass. It attached to the HQ. And the antennae was disguised as a tree! But on that day a helicopter blew the owners house up. The owner is now fighting in The Great War of Siberia . Change.org|Free Online Petitions &utm_source=guides&utm_medium=email&utm_campaign=day_four_email Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Ships Category:Enemies Category:Space Category:Tools Category:VegaTacos Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Ships Category:Enemies Category:Space Category:Tools Category:VegaTacos